Kazuko Kanade
Kazuko Kanade (金田 和子 Kanade Kazuko) is the main protagonist of the The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals, and she is a participant in the Prison Killing Game. Due to her passion for music and has a good hearing for them too, she has created numerous music and composes them for her songs. She won tons of music competition through variety of genre music hence earning her the title Super High School Level Musician (超高校級の「ミュージシャン」chō kōkō kyū no “Myūjishan”). Appearance Kazuko has brown tied up hair with musical notes as her hair clips. She wears a pink long sleeve shirt with a grey t-shirt with "Music is Soul" on top of it. She also has a violet yet slight pinkish skirt with black knee high socks and maroon colored boots. Skills & Abilities Super High School Level Musician''' '' As the SHSL Musician, she won many awards when it comes to music especially when it comes to violin and piano. She's able to create multiple sounds all together and create new music and it doesn't matter to her on what genre it may be, as long as the music can help feel the listeners more emotions and understand the meaning to it. '''''Enhanced Hearing As a musician, she has great hearing ability when it comes to music. But she can also hears the voices of different people around her. Similar to Ibuki Mioda from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and Kaede Akamatsu from Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Personality Kazuko is a polite, outgoing, positive girl who believes music is the center of all human emotions. She has a tendency to believe in others quite easily therefore easily fooled. But her strive to believe in her friends is one of her suits that people like her. At times, she can be quite pushy and nosy in other people's business meaning she worries a lot for her friends and whenever she's hiding something she lies about it but unfortunately for her she thinks she's a good liar but to her friends... Not so much. History Old Life Before Hope's Peak Kazuko was just an "average" student just living a normal life as a musician. But she has great skills that even managers or even some pop idols wants her to be their companion. She just shrugged them off and politely decline their offers since she wants to live her life normally. Actually, when she was a child er entire life is involve in music and her life changes thanks to music. She was only 6 when she started singing and playing her piano and mostly everyone loves to hear her perform. Except her Father that is. He never approve any of her decisions and they force her to do pretty much everything even choosing her course of being a Musician into a Doctor. As for her mother, she was the one who showed her old music album with various music genre. She was inspired by the melody that flows in the music and she too wish she could create that melody. At school she was part of the Light Music Club and plays Violin and Piano with her band. But soon the band disbanded for unknown reason but she still kept on creating music. And then soon she became popular around Japan and live her life letting Music be her guide. She was then soon scouted by Hope's Peak Academy and she is now part of Class 90th's Super High School Level Musician. Prologue Kazuko was the last of the students that woke up in the Prison School. She wandered around the empty halls and found a green hair boy named Rantarou Yamada who didn't revealed his talent. He showed her where the others are and there they all assemble. After everyone finally introduced to each other the sound of an announcement came for everyone to go to the gym and their Monokuma appeared. He then told everyone they will be participating a Killing Game and leaving them where everyone has panicked. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Relationship Rantarou Yamada Kazuko and Rantarou seems to share a mutual friendship one another. She defended him during the Investigation of Matsuri's death and tries to clear his name. Shinnosuke Shouyou Shinnosuke sees her as an amazing Princess which has strong resolve for others and leadership. Though she did agree for Shinnosuke to be her butler she is still isn't comfortable of their relationship as master and butler. Yukio Nagamasa Kazuko doesn't hate Yukio but she dislikes her yet she understands why her way of thinking is that way. A leader with no trust to one another due to her family's privilege and history. So waited till Yukio finally opened up to them. Trivia * Kazuko's first name means (kazu) meaning "one" or 和 (kazu) meaning "harmony, peace" combined with 子 (ko) meaning "child" *Her last name Kanade "奏" means "to play music". which is fitting for her title as Musician. Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals Characters Category:RenChronomio